The present invention is related to a teeth cleaning brush structure, comprising a cleaning brush, a cover, a stick sleeve, a cleaning rod, and a control means wherein the cleaning brush has bristles disposed at one end and a flexible insert rod extending at the other end thereof to be adapted to a transverse through hole of the control means. The cover has an open receiving groove disposed at one end thereof for the stick sleeve with a cleaning stick disposed at one end to be adapted thereto. The cleaning rod is equipped with a hollow retaining chamber disposed at one end thereof, and a coupling section extending at the other end thereof for the control means to be pivotally joined thereto via a pivot section; whereby, the cleaning brush is assembled or replaced in an easy and fast manner without any other tools required. Besides, the cleaning brush can also be pivotally rotated to adjust the angle of the bristles suitably to the teeth in cleaning, achieving more efficient cleaning effect of the cleaning brush thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. Conventional tools for cleaning teeth include toothbrushes, or disposable dental floss, or toothpicks 10. Where the toothbrushes can't do to clear little pieces of food remained at the dental chinks, dental floss or toothpicks 10 are required as auxiliary tools to further clean the teeth. When going outside, one can only use dental floss or toothpicks 10 to simply clean the teeth; which, however, can't efficiently clear the remains of food or tartar on teeth. Thus, neither a simple nor a combined use of the conventional teeth cleaning tools can completely meet the need of users in cleaning teeth.
Please refer to FIG. 2. Another conventional teeth cleaning brush is mainly made up of a cleaning brush 20 having a handle 21 disposed at one end, and bristles 22 winding at the other end thereof. With the bristles 22 fixedly attached to the cleaning brush 20 thereof, the cleaning brush 20 must be discarded altogether once the bristles 22 are worn out of use, which is not only uneconomical but also increase the burden of the environment.